


Worth It

by broken_lunchbox



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Betrayal, Character Development, Enemies to Friends, Family Issues, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Secret Identity, headcanons, parenting is hard, this is my first fanfic so i hope you all like it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_lunchbox/pseuds/broken_lunchbox
Summary: The Villain Society is quickly losing chances to find out and reveal Wordgirl's secret identity, finally ridding themselves of the superheroine. That is until a temperamental boy genius comes up with a plan to expose Wordgirl, and possibly win her heart at the same time. But after spending time around the lexicon as a rookie superhero named 'Techboy', something seems to shift in his personality ... and his way of thinking too.optional title: the significant character arc that Tobey needs & deserves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhh, wow ok first official fanfic i'm very scared to post this. i've always been a big fan of Wordgirl ever since my childhood, and i have a big connection to tobey. he's extremely well rounded and a very developed character, and i felt he needed the arc that he deserves.  
> and with some urging on from the wordgirl discord server, i finally decided to post my fanfic!!
> 
> i don't know for how long this fanfic will go on, but i'll try to add up chapters as often as possible.  
> enjoy!! : ')

The sky was colorless and dark, with not an ounce of light was shining through the thick layer of clouds. There was a buzz in the winds, as the large drones circled the dreary skies, seeking for any possible misstep or illegal activity. People rarely defied the laws but when they did, the drones would always find out. In the center of the barren city stood an enormous building, where the fall of the only possible savior of the city is on his knees attempting to regain his breath.

The evil genius stood, triumphant and proud of himself for his life’s accomplishment. He had finally defeated the hero, broken and battered at his feet, and now with no one to stop him he had the entire world in his hands.  
Of course he always knew he could do it, he just wish it was easier and quicker. Climbing to the top in power takes time, obviously. If this ‘overpowered’ buffoon would’ve just minded his own business, the genii wouldn’t have to had dealt with all those unnecessary road blocks. He gazed over from the chair of his silver throne room, the office of his merciless corporation thriving and making all other bow before him. His business was destroying cities and any hopes or dream of those trying to overthrow him. 

Oh, the power he felt. The raw energy and knowledge of his abilities of knowing that no one, absolutely no one, will stop him in his way for money, fame, and power. It was a difficult journey down that road, the maniacal genius had a plethora of obstacles standing in his way, but he made it.  
A rap came from the tall silver double-doors of his office, and the genius gazed over to the entrance with a scowl. He was not in the mood to have any visitors at this hour, as he was too busy rolling in his victory with his polished shoe sitting atop the tired and bludgeoned superhero. Regardless, the door opened slightly as a meek and trembling servent poked his head out from between the crack. 

“Uhh, S-sir? Your b-beloved is waiting to c-c-confess her undying love f-for you …” the stuttering man behind the door shivered, a thin sheet of sweat present on his forehead. 

‘Well,’ the genius thought with a crooked, toothy grin on his face.‘... If it’s for such an important purpose, I suppose I could take some time out of my “special meeting” to say hello...’.

“Very well, bring her in, … now.” his last word gritted through his sharp teeth, and the servant yelped in fear, quickly bringing inside a beautiful and radiant young woman. Her hair fell down just at her shoulders, curled at the tips, and her brown eyes were bright with passion and longing. She rushed quickly up the genii, pressing her forehead to his chest as he enveloped her in his arms.

“Oh, what a fool I was to think you didn’t deserve my affections. To not know that you did all this for me, to make me realize my deep hidden feelings for you.” the woman cried, as she looked into his frightening eyes. “I should’ve dropped that ridiculous hero sooner, you’re the only one I want. You have the power, the fame, you would treat me way better than he did.” The two of them looked at the caped crusader, beaten out of his pride and breathing long and heavy as he tried to stand up. Before the hero could get to his knees, the evil man placed his foot on the hero’s back once more, pushing him back to the ground with a thud. The idiot clearly didn’t know when to quit.

“It is okay my love, for you were blinded by his brave facade and his hopeless quest to stop me. We are together now, and there is nothing he or anyone else can do to stop me.” The genius replied, gazing deep into the woman’s brown irises. The two were clearly meant to be together, and no one was going to take that from them. The two leaned in close, finally happy that they could love each other for as everlasting as time itself. The brunette looked away from the hero’s scathed body and stared at the genius, opening her jaw as if to say something ...

“BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!”

\- - -

The repetitive beeping from his Official Wordgirl Alarm™ awoken a young boy from his slumber. The dream was just getting to the good part, and he had been trying to finish it for the past week. He really didn’t want to get out of the covers, it was sooooo warm and nice. But as the voice of his mother downstairs had mentioned, it was a Friday and he couldn’t miss school. He really, really, really didn’t want to go to the building filled with idiotic kids who couldn't even come close to his level of intellect. The boy groaned, opting to pull his covers over his head full of messy blonde hair. But the 2 and a half months of relaxation after he was finished with grade school was waiting for him. He could survive a few more weeks, couldn’t he? He’s survived several years of imbecilic classmates, surely he could last a little longer.

Grumpily, the boy lugged himself out of his bed to head towards his dresser, immediately regretting the decision because as soon as he got of his comfy haven, his body was hit with a wave of cold air. He left the stupid fan on during the night, making the room warmed by the May sun a lot colder than it was originally. Wrapping his arms around him for warmth, he collected his set of clothes that were laid out for him on top of the furniture.

The child dressed quickly, his orange sweater vest pressed to perfection and his deep red bowtie sat straight and clean around his collar. He combed his hair to its normal state, as he did with rolling up his socks, the same appearance he’s kept for a long time. He still had the reputation of being a boy genius to maintain, didn’t he? He gathered his remote control, along with his assortment of tools and the obvious school work. He placed on his thick round spectacles, almost forgetting the blueprint of his new robot model, which was tucked behind his pillowcase. No such thing as being too careful now, right?

The boy genius rushed down the stairs of his home, making an improvised breakfast of small toasted waffles and a small bag of crackers hidden in the back of the cabinet. Claire, his mother, was really bad at hiding things from him, especially when it came to snack foods. So what if the kid had a sweet tooth? Most kids do when they're 12 years old and planning on city wide destruction.

Before he exited his house towards his mother’s car, the boy glanced at the small mirror that was on the set of drawers next to the door. What stared back was a young man and so much unnoticed potential that had yet to be tapped into. A boy that could strike fear into anyone, dominate cities, even rule the world if he wanted to. Someone that nobody would dare stand in his way, that is unless they were stupid. He smiled grimly at his reflection, and then proceeded out the door to the awaiting car.

Look out world, Tobey Mccallister the 3rd is coming your way, and he isn’t showing any mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF i almost forgot about this thing, sorry!! i got distracted by my 2nd fanfic & other stuff for a  
> while, but i'm back on it!
> 
> also forewarning, i'm going to be adding in a lot my own headcanons into the story, in order to better describe and personify the characters. some of the stuff you might agree with, others you might not. i want people to enjoy this story in the way that they like!!

“Now Tobey, the summer is coming up very soon, and you’re going to move up to middle school. It’s time you start acting more mature and you grow out of this ridiculous robot phase of yours. Besides, it doesn’t look good on your permanent record if you keep on being reckless...” Claire berated on as she drove to the schoolyard, her disinterested son looking out the window of the passenger seat.    
  


Houses and other buildings flew in and out of Tobey’s line of sight, his eyes staring at nothing as his mother continued to speak. He heard and saw everything that was going on around him, but nothing was registering. He could hear his mother’s every word being spoken clearly, but for some reason nothing really stuck with him. The radio was on with the volume low, playing some outdated pop song neither of the passengers really cared for. 

  
The drive there was going on a lot longer than Tobey would’ve liked. He was working hard on a new model of his robots, and he planned on getting a chance during recess and lunch to continue working on the blueprints. This new model is one that would work better in combat. Stronger reinforced metal with a waterproof coating, more complicated controls that only Tobey could understand, this new model would be perfect. 

  
Enough to take  _ her _ out. To make her realize that the blonde boy was the smartest out of the both of them, and make her finally notice how cunning and devilishly handsome he was.    
  


Her name was so simple and easy to remember, and yet every time he said or heard her name he felt all giddy and excited, like a child at a theme park. The people of the city all said it so plainly, like she was common, but Tobey knew that wasn't the case. Every time her title was uttered, he felt a smile on his lips.   
  


Wordgirl, the city’s strongest, fastest, and smartest  _ (and kinda cute)  _ superhero.    
She could a punch a clean hole straight through his robots, she could send one of his mechanic creations hurling into the ocean. She could outwit him in a battle of words, and she could make him so unbelievably frustrated and filled with passion at the same time. The young heroine just had this way about her that made her so endearing, but so infuriating as well. Her tanned brown skin, her bright red irises, her glossy brown hair, luminous freckles, Tobey could go on.    
  
She was so perfect, and yet so annoying.

 

Perhaps it was because they were on opposing sides, or maybe it was the constant banter between one other on their egos and their intelligence. Either way, Tobey knew she was the one, and perhaps in time she would realize he was the one as well...

  
“Tobey ... Tobey! Are you even listening?” his mother spoke with an irked tone, interrupted the boy’s doting daydream of his rival. Apparently, she was still berating him on his vengeful and angry behavior. He scoffed quietly, as not to further anger his mother and went back to staring out the car window.    
  


This woman wasn’t gonna stop her scolding, as far as Tobey was concerned. Why didn’t she understand? Tobey was evil by nature, and no amount of pep talk or counseling or bribery would change that.

He’s gotten this ‘heart to heart’ talk many times throughout the course of the past 3 years, but no matter how many times his mother has ranted about he needed to be a better person, it never stuck.    
  


But her raised voices and aggravated scowls did make the blonde genius a little frightened. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone. 

  
The woman sighed and continued on with her rant, hoping to convince her ill-tempered son not to destroy anything. At least for a while, long enough that he could advance to the next grade. Tobey had gotten snide comments and reprimand from everyone for a majority of his life. There would even be times where he’d be out on the street and other civilians would look at him in shock and maybe even anger. Young kids would cling to their parents’ legs hiding their heads, men and women alike would either stare at him with detest, or look away purposely to avoid any outburst of wrath that could come at any second.   
  
_ Which is just ridiculous...  _ the blonde thought, as the scene from outside his passenger seat started to display less homes and more small stores as his mother drove further into the city. A very slight, very small smirk donned on his face as he thought more about it.    
  
_ I mean really, I only seek revenge for the most reasonable of things.  _  That thought, though vaguely amusing, slipped away from his mind as soon as the woman next to him spoke again, still staring forward at the pavement.

“Theodore, I know making friends has been difficult, but you’re chances are spread thin. Being a kid is the time in when a person is suppose to make friends.” Claire stared forward out her windshield, not taking her eyes off the road in front of them.

  
_ Ah _ ... pulling out the big guns, huh? She was being serious this time.    
  


For the first time during the whole car ride, the young boy shifted his glance behind to look at this sleep-deprived mother in his peripheral vision. People rarely called Tobey by his full name, and his mother only addressed him as ‘Theodore’ when she was trying to get her malevolent son to truly understand something. Even if doing so had no affect on him. Others calling him by his full name wasn’t something that Tobey was particularly bothered with, it just was a rare occasion.    


 

Usually those lectures were on his poor behavior and his unrelenting quest for city wide destruction, but obviously each word went in one ear and out the other.    
  


Maybe it was the occasional blank moments he got that caused his mother’s lectures to not stick with him. Every so often the boy genius would be listening to his mom or his teacher, and suddenly all the sound vanished, as if his ears were clogged with water. He didn’t know what caused these auditorial blackouts, or why he felt as if everything around him slowed down to an immediate halt. But there was a lot of things about Tobey that he couldn’t explain, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted them to be understood at all.    
  


The blonde was never told directly what caused his mood swings and his general behavioral quirks, but he did overhear a few conversations his overworked mother had with the school’s counselor. He kept hearing words like ‘neurodevelopmental’ and ‘sensory overload’ and other similar terms during the length of the conversation. He felt uncomfortable not knowing what those words meant, and at first he wanted to know what their definitions were right away. He was a boy genius after all wasn’t he?    
  


Had to maintain his important reputation, obviously.

But after more eavesdropping talks between his mom and the counselor, Tobey no longer wanted to know what they were talking about. The tone of the counselor sounded … concerned? Disappointed? Unsure? The boy didn’t know what it was, but it sounded pitying, and the last thing he wanted was to be treated like he was an infant.    
  


He didn’t want to be an example of something to coddle or to be looked at in disappointment. He was a villain! An intellectual boy who could make 50 foot tall mechanic beings to do his bidding and destroy those who stood in his path. No petty emotions, no worries or doubts, no sensitive nature, none of those trivial and ridiculous things.   
  


Nope, none of it at all.

  
“Alright, we’re here honey,” Claire suddenly spoke.

  
The vehicle rolled to a stop outside the school’s front entrance, kids either getting off the bright yellow buses or coming out of their own parents’ cars. The blonde boy unlocked the door and pushed it open, pulling his backpack from the ground of the passenger side of the car. His shoes touched pavement, making sure he had all his supplies tucked into the many openings of his pretty heavy bag.    
  


Seriously, if the school made their textbooks any thicker, Tobey was sure he’d end up diagnosed with scoliosis.  
  


Pushing her glasses up her nose, Claire rolled down the window after her son had exited the car. The exasperated mother looked down at her son, yellow strands sticking out from the the tight bun she kept her hair in. 

“Alright, Tobey. Have a good day today sweetie.” she said, the affectionate nicknames sounding less with love and more with fatigue. “I’m going to be home around 7:30 PM tonight so be sure to brush your-” before she could continue speaking, Tobey cut her off.   
  


“What, 7:30?! That’s way later than you normally are, what happened? How are you going to make me dinner?” the boy interrupted, so shocked at the change in schedule. Tobey usually stuck to a routine, and if it couldn’t be followed or something was randomly introduced, he had a hard time picking up the pace. His mother scolded him for butting in, a little too loud for his liking, as the boy genius noticed some heads turn towards them.    
  


“Don’t interrupt me, young man! I had to pick up a second shift because one of my coworkers is out sick with a bad fever. And besides, I got you those little T.V. dinners so you could put them into the microwave to make yourself. Just be sure to read the instructions on the back.”    
  


Grumbling a defeated ‘yes ma’am’ under his breath, his mother gave him a halfhearted pat on the head. Tobey jerked away from the contact, watching his mother turn her eyes back to her windshield.   
  


“See you later tonight.” She spoke with little emotion as her car moved to a crawl, away from the school yard.

The blonde child watched the deep green vehicle roll out the building’s parking lot onto the main road, driving off to the district attorney’s office a couple blocks away. A few kids had lingered out front, but were now heading in as the first bell was about the ring, not wanting to be late to class. Tobey turned around, and looked over to the large building filled with droning teachers and simple-minded students.    
  


Hanging his head down, he sighed.   
  


“Another day, another headache.” he said to himself, as he opened the heavy double doors and strode into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF this was a long one, sorry for the delay folks  
> also, just to let you all know, i have a oneshot that i'll be finishing  
> real soon! its not wordgirl but i think its pretty good. 
> 
> so stay tuned kids, don't change that channel! ...

The day went on as would any other day for Tobey.    
  


The teachers talked about subjects he didn’t care about, like always. He copied down notes and did mindless worksheets, like always. Classmates acted idiotic and annoying, like always. Lunchtime was loud and unruly, like always. Other children talked about him and made fun of him behind his back, like always.   
  
Tobey hated everything and wanted to go home as soon as possible, _like always._ __  
  
Recess was the only good 25 minutes he had to himself. The bell cried thunderously, signaling to all the excited students and tired teachers that it was time to go outside. It was a nice day out, a few scattered clouds here and there, nothing too exhausting. The young boy genius made a straight beeline for a large shady oak tree near the back of the fence. Tobey wasn’t that energetic of a kid, he preferred to laze around and relax instead of running around, getting cuts and being all sweaty. He spent most of those times reading books and finishing up his latest blueprints.   
  


He was planning on spending his alone time to do just that, but unfortunately his sacred spot was already taken over by three of the most irritating people he knew.    
  


Tobey didn’t interact with a lot of the students, and those he did it was under great reluctance. But these three playground miscreants were the ones he had to deal with constantly. The trio always seemed to be really nosy with his plans, or try to change his mind about certain topics.

  
And sometimes they were just plain annoying. Especially that Becky Botsford.   
  


The blonde wasn’t quite sure why, but the freckled brunette girl always seemed to get on his nerves the most. The two quarreled with each other constantly, finding new and unintentional ways to peeve the other off. There was just something about the girl that made her so infuriating, Tobey sometimes wished she would just vanish. What with her broad vocabulary, her kind and thoughtful personality, and her unnecessarily joyful attitude she had with her dearest friends. 

It was sickening.   
  


Her comrades always seemed to butt in when Tobey was trying to do something important, it almost as if it was a pattern. And now they’re all dawdling around his personal relaxation place like dumb sheep? The blonde mechanic was absolutely not going to have his already tiresome day be ruined by a bunch of imbeciles. The boy made his way to the thick tree where they played, pen and notebook held tightly in clenched hands. As he drew close he could hear the conversation the group was having, having not noticed the perturbed evil genius making his way towards them.

“Do you think that if unicorns existed, they would have have tea parties with fairies?” asked Violet, looking up from her blue drawing pad to see her best friend next to her. The tanned girl next to her stopped reading her book and thought for a moment. 

  
The two girls had been the best of friends since- well, since forever. They found both comfort and adventure in each other, one bringing out the best in the other. Violet felt like the one true person Becky could go to, to tell her anything and everything. Which is why it hurt so much for the brunette to hide her double life as a superhero. If best friends weren't supposed to lie to each other, why did she kept it a secret for so long. Her secret was eventually spilled to her friend, thankfully all was forgiven, and a lifelong friendship was resealed. 

“Well, I would think so! I mean, they’re both creatures of the forest, it would make sense that they would get along. Same could go for all the other mythical creatures.” she replied, eyes going straight back to her novel. Before Becky could finish the current paragraph, a voice came from the lowest branch of the oak, as a boy with black hair poked his head out from his perch.

  
“Becky, what’s a another word for ‘criminal’? I’m writing about that heist at the bank that happened on Wednesday, and I’ve already used the word ‘criminal’ five times.” Scoops said, somehow balancing his heavy typewriter on his lap. The brunette gleamed, glad to help with her friend’s vocabulary.   
  
“Well,” she started. “There’s culprit, crook, thief, felon, burglar, perpetrator-”   
  


“Don’t forget convict ...”    
  


Becky and her friends looked to the direction of the peeved voice, seeing the short blonde boy with his hands behind his back, his stance looking entitled and arrogant. His brow was raised in an awaiting manner, as if expecting some sort of response or reaction.    


_Oh boy,_ thought Becky. _This isn’t gonna be good._ __  
  


“What do you want Tobey?” the tanned girl sighed, hoping that this interaction with the self-appointed ‘boy genius’ would be short lived. It was a Friday, she did not want to deal with an angry egotistical kid with 50 foot tall robots. Tobey straightened his posture and pushed his thick round glasses up his nose.    
  
“Oh, nothing too difficult for the likes of you dolts, but you are in my personal working spot and I’d like you three-” in the middle of his sentence, a rustle came from one of the higher branches and Becky’s dear primate friend Bob popped out from a cluster of leaves. He squeaked in an upset manner, as if saying he didn’t like being left out of the situation.   
  


“ ... you _four_ , to leave and find some other place to doddle around.” he finished, motioning his hand in the same way someone would to shoo away a pet or a wild animal.

  
“Oh, we’re sorry Tobey, we didn’t know. We’ll move now.” The artistic blonde apologized, about to get up from her spot when the her bestest best friend grabbed her shirt sleeve. The brunette's face was scrunched up in annoyance as she stepped forward to Tobey, bright reddish eyes boring into his blue ones.    
  
“Oh come on, there are plenty of places for you to sit and work on your robot business. Why does it have to be here?” Becky motioned around them, arms outstretched. She leaned forward with arms crossed, looking rather intimidating. Being an few more inches above an enemy had its obvious pros.    
  


“And besides, it’s not like it has your name on it.” She said, narrowing her eyes.   
  
“Actually Botsford, it does.” Tobey contradicted. The tanned girl arched her eyebrow in confusion, as he started towards the aforementioned tree. The blonde pointed dramatically at the scratchy bark, and on the groups closer inspection, the initials ‘TTM’ were carved lightly into the outside of the wood.    
  
“Huh, guess he’s right about that.” Scoops stated plainly.   
  
Sighing once more, Becky collected her thick novel off the grassy ground. “Ugh, alright alright. Come on guys, let’s move somewhere else.” she said tiredly, motioning her friends to a new resting spot. An unhappy monkey chirped from his spot on a high branch. His not-so-human companion put her hands on her hips in a sort of parental demeanor.   
  
“Yes, you too Bob.”   
  
Bob did as asked, jumping from his perch and landing safely on his feet to follow Becky and her friends to a new relaxation spot. The group continued to talk among themselves as they venture to a new area, their conversation falling on deaf ears. Once a few feet away from his private sanctum, Tobey breathed out in relief that he could finally work in peace. The young mechanic sat down with his back against the tree’s bark, about to work on his blueprints when he felt something odd shift underneath him.   
  


Squirming, he reached under himself to find a sketchbook, a picture of a half finished fantasy scene on the wrinkled page. Flipping through the many many drawings, Tobey got to the first page which showed a name tag, with a cursive signature on the blank line.   
  


**' This book belongs to** Violet Heaslip '  
  


_Ugh,_   he thought, _looks like one of those imbeciles forgot their stuff._ _  
_ Begrudgingly, the boy genius got up from his seat against the tree’s roots and, dusting off his shorts, walked over to the group who were now sitting on the wooden benches. He was out of sight, the small grouping of bushes sitting back against the seat. The friends chattered on with him just behind them, and just as Tobey was opening his mouth, something they said got his attention, and his jaws closed upon listening.

“Agh, Tobey can be so frustrating sometimes! Why he is so always snobby and rude?” Throwing her arms up, Becky continued to complain to her friends sitting on either side of her. “I mean, I get that he’s a villain and all, but sometimes the things he does are so unnecessary!”.   
  


“Maybe he’s just lonely? You know how some people get when their lonely Becky.” on her right, the soft voice from her best friend piped up.    
  
“Well if he was, I don’t think crushing buildings is a good way to get friends.” and on her left the other friend interjected, as Scoops continued to type on his typewriter.    
  


“Yeah,” Becky agreed. “Tobey’s too stubborn to admit loneliness, if he was lonely that is. And besides, I doubt anyone would actually want to be friends with him.”. The group’s secret eavesdropper clenched tightly onto the book in his hand, wrinkling the pages. The boy’s teeth were gritted in anger, and his frown was as strong as steel. How dare they say such things, and what do they know anyway? It’s not like they would know what it’s like to be a villain. Tobey opened his mouth to speak again, but the furious words got caught in his throat after Becky continued.   
  
“People like Tobey don’t change, and he’ll always be filled with bitterness and anger at the world for no reason. He’s never going be happy with others, or with himself. No matter what building he destroys or what robot he’s gonna make, none of it will be worth it ...”   


_**-Thud-** _   
  
A sound, small but loud, was accompanied by soft fast steps, and alerted the trio to look behind them. No one was there, but a little blue sketchbook laid in the cool green grass. Becky got up, realizing that the sketchbook was Violet’s, and promptly returned to her. As the friends continued to exchange confusion over how it got there, the blonde evil genius had his back up against the oak tree, making sure he was completely out of sight from the others. Tobey didn’t know why he was breathing so heavy, or why the things that Becky had said made him feel like his insides were tied up and his head was throbbing.

He didn’t understand why the girl’s comments made him feel like this, this obscure mixture of melancholy, anger and disappointment. Tobey couldn’t stop himself from replaying the words on loop in his head, every time making him fall deeper and deeper into this unknown slurry of emotions. He sighed and tried to clear his head, carding his fingers through his bright blonde hair. The day had already started out pretty badly, how much worse could it get?

Another, more agitated sigh escaped him when he felt his foot sink a little into a muddy puddle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i just wanna apologize if the spacing between text is all wonky?? i'm still new to ao3 so i'm not accustomed to all the settings yet.


End file.
